70618 Destiny's Bounty
|Ages = 9-14 |Released = 2017 |Theme = Ninjago }} 70618 Destiny's Bounty is a The LEGO Ninjago Movie set released in 2017 that includes several minifigures, including Master Wu and all of the ninja. Official Description Description The set includes the Destiny's Bounty with a few weapons and accessories, like former Garmadon's helmet or an Serpentine helmet. The back of the ship contains a cab, that contains different rooms, like a bathroom, a bedroom or a training room. The front of the ship features two dragons that are the prow of the boat. The ship has also three sails and they have a dragon on it. ''Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu The ''Destiny's Bounty 2.0 appears upgraded to this design in "The Jade Princess", or else has had its appearance altered like those of the Ninja due to time travel. It is first seen at the docks of Ninjago City, where it seems to have been unused for some time. Lloyd flees here with Harumi to escape from the Sons of Garmadon under Ultra Violet, and is able to do so by getting the ship airborne. They later pick up the other Ninja and welcome Harumi into their group. The ship was later attacked by Garmadon's Colossi and badly damaged, later crashing in the First Realm after the Ninja used Traveler's Tea to escape. Components from the ship would be salvaged to build Kai's Destiny's Wing aircraft. It was later apparently either retrieved or an identical ship constructed, as the Ninja utilized the craft in their conflict with the Oni. Minifigures Included Trivia *This is the third Destiny's Bounty version since 2012. First one was 9446 Destiny's Bounty, released in 2012, and second one was 70738 Final Flight of Destiny’s Bounty, released in 2015. This is also the biggest version, with 2,295 pieces. *This set is the second biggest ship made by LEGO. Biggest one is 70810 MetalBeard's Sea Cow with 2,741 pieces. The set is only one piece bigger than 71042 The Silent Mary, that has 2,294 pieces. *This set is the second biggest Ninjago set ever made. First one is 70620 Ninjago City with 4,867 pieces. *This set is the third one to include the six ninjas together, with 70751 Temple of Airjitzu and 70617 Temple of the Ultimate Ultimate Weapon. *The Ninja figures in this set all appear in various other sets, some with hair pieces instead of their hoods or with different accessories. *Sensei Wu appears in several other sets with different facial expressions: in 71019 The LEGO Ninjago Movie Series, and in 70608 Master Falls and 70612 Green Ninja Mech Dragon. Gallery 70618 back.jpg|The back of the box. 70618 Destiny's Bounty.jpg|The set in its entirety (which does not show Lloyd's minifigure). 70618 Destiny's Bounty 2.jpg|The ship. 70618 Destiny's Bounty 3.jpg|The back of the ship. 70618 Destiny's Bounty 4.jpg|The training room. 70618 Destiny's Bounty 5.jpg|The cab. 70618 Destiny's Bounty 6.jpg|The bathroom. 70618 Destiny's Bounty 7.jpg|The front of the ship. External Links Category:The LEGO Ninjago Movie Category:70000 sets Category:2017 sets Category:Ninjago sets listed for ages 9-14 Category:Boats